Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride type vehicle, especially, a saddle-ride type vehicle with a cowl that covers a lower portion of the vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
As a technique for a saddle-ride type vehicle such as a motorcycle, a technique that uses a cowl (cover) to reduce an air resistance while traveling and stabilize the vehicle body has been known. Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration where a motorcycle with a cowl that covers around a radiator includes a sub cowl on the rear of the radiator, and the sub cowl rectifies travelling air passing through the radiator to lead outside and backward in a vehicle-width direction. Patent Document 1 discloses that the rectification of the travelling air to lead obliquely backward decreases the air resistance to make the vehicle body incline more easily in cornering. Patent Document 2 discloses a configuration where a motorcycle includes an undercover with a V-shaped portion in a tapered shape, and the undercover leads the travelling air passing through the radiator outside in the vehicle-width direction. Patent Document 2 discloses that disposing the V-shaped portion on a center in the vehicle-width direction equally separates the travelling air passing through the radiator to right and left to improve aerodynamic characteristics of the vehicle.
Further, Patent Document 3 discloses a configuration a motorcycle includes an undercover on the lower portion of the vehicle that includes two water guide grooves, and the water guide grooves lead water wound up by a front wheel outside in the vehicle-width direction.
However, in the configurations where the cowl and the cover are disposed on the lower portion of the vehicle body, the cowl and the cover gather the travelling air, and the gathered travelling air hits the rear wheel to easily cause a travelling resistance. Further, in the configuration, since the gathered travelling air easily hits the lower portion of the rear wheel, the rear wheel receives a force such as lifted up to decrease a stability of the vehicle body. The configurations disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 fail to reduce the travelling air hitting the rear wheel to reduce the travelling resistance. The configuration disclosed in Patent Document 3 fails to reduce the air resistance and improve the stability of the vehicle body.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-18904
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-172519
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 62-94486